shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes (Icarus Pirates)
Hermes (ヘルメス Herumesu) is the youngest member of the Icarus Pirates, and is of Coronan descent. He operates as the crew's resident thief; stealing whatever he can get his little hands on. He is also the little brother of notorious Collosal Pirate division commanders, Livi and Ava. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Hermes - Hiding His Horns.jpg|Hermes, wearing a hoodie to hide his horns from the public on the Blue Sea Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Livi Ava Allies/Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Hermes, like the rest of his crewmates, was named after a god. In this case, it was the ancient Greek Hermes, the messenger of the gods; best known for his footwear that could allow him to travel almost anywhere. Hermes was made a Coronan with this name in mind, for the sake of irony; given Coronans have a demonic appearance to them, and yet the Greek Hermes was of heavenly origin. **Likewise, as with the other Icarus Pirates, Hermes' position as the crew's thief was meant to reflect the real world Hermes' role as not only a divine messenger, but as a god of thieves. This also seemingly ties in well with Hermes' Coronan descent, given it makes him come off as a mischievous, trouble-making imp or spirit. **Hermes' Grimary-powered skates are also a reference to the Greek Hermes. *Hermes has a unique laugh, much like other One Piece characters. His laugh is "dasshushushushushu." "Dasshu" is the Japanese word for "dash;" a reference to Hermes' nigh-hyper personality and his speedy mannerisms and speech patterns. *If Hermes was ever in an anime, Wyvern 0m3g4 decided that he would be played by Antony Del Rio in the English version. Antony is well known for playing roles such as Pit and Dark Pit from the video games, Kid Icarus: Uprising and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. He has also played young Kratos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. *Hermes' birthday is October 8th. This was the day that legendary Japanese folk hero and ninja, Ishikawa Goemon died by being boiled alive. Goemon was a sort of Japanese Robin Hood; someone who stole from the nobility and shared the profit amongst the poor. This all ties into Hermes' thieving abilities as well as the fact the boiling water aspect could be a reference to Hermes' home of Corona. External Links Hermes - Wikipedia article about Hermes; the Greek Olympian god who inspired Hermes' name and role amongst the crew Ishikawa Goemon - Wikipedia article about Ishikawa Goemon, who died on the same day Hermes was born Antony Del Rio - Wikipedia article about Antony Del Rio; Hermes' FUNimation voice actor Pirates - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Hermes' occupation Site Navigation Category:Hell Island Characters Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Thief Category:Hell island related Category:Icarus Pirates Category:Grimary User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4